Flour Power
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.26 |number=234 |released= * 25th November 2005 * 26th November 2005 * 18th February 2006 * 1st March 2007 * 26th October 2007 * 22nd October 2008 |previous=Keeping Up with James |next=Follow that Flour }} Flour Power is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the ninth series. Plot On Halloween night, Thomas is alone at the sheds when The Fat Controller assigns him to collect the flour from the mill and take it to the bakery, because Sodor needed its morning toast and Lady Hatt and him need their crumpets. He also tells Thomas that he must work with Diesel which makes Thomas upset. Thomas arrives at the docks where he is supposed to meet Diesel, but he is not there. He does not know that Diesel is sneaking behind him and gives Thomas a fright by biffing some oil tankers out of the way. Diesel teases Thomas for being a scaredy engine and they set off for the flour mill. When they pass the woods, Diesel says it is the haunted forest and calls out to Thomas in a spooky voice. Thomas crossly tells Diesel to stop it. When they arrive at the abandoned mines, they hear a banging noise and Diesel teases Thomas that it is a ghost engine looking for a steam engine to scare. Thomas says he is not scared, but secretly he is. When Thomas and Diesel stop at a signal, Thomas hears a strange cry and feels something touch his coal bunker which was a tree, but he does not know. Diesel cries out to Thomas that it is the ghost engine after his funnel. Thomas is so scared he peeps frightfully and Diesel calls Thomas a scaredy engine twice. Thomas is so cross with Diesel that he wants to find a way to pay him back. When they arrive at the flour mill and Diesel goes ahead of Thomas, Thomas has an idea to show Diesel who is the scaredy engine by biffing the trucks out of the way and gets covered in white flour looking like a ghost engine. Diesel is so frightened he runs out of the flour mill before he can hear that it is only Thomas. Thomas buffers up to the flour trucks and sets off for the bakery. While heading for the bakery, Thomas realises the thing Diesel said that was used to scare him is just a tree that touched him, the strange cry was an owl, the banging at the abandoned mine was just a door and that the forest he passed earlier was Henry's Forest. Diesel is with The Fat Controller at the bakery when Thomas arrives and Diesel gets scared again and tells The Fat Controller that the ghost engine has come to get him, but The Fat Controller says it is only Thomas. The Fat Controller praises Thomas for his hard work and rewards him a special washdown. Thomas is looking forward to telling his friends everything that has happened. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * James * Emily * The Dairy Manager * The Baker * Percy * Lady Hatt Locations * Knapford Yards * Sodor Flour Mill * Callan Castle * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Bakery * Henry's Forest * The Abandoned Mines Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the ninth series. * The episode is similar to the ninth series episode Bold and Brave, which is just two episodes prior production-wise, in which Diesel tries to spook Thomas with falsehoods that Thomas has to be brave. It is also similar and seems to call back to the eighth series finale (production-wise) Halloween, in that Thomas has to work on Halloween Night with diesels that try to scare him but get inadvertently scared as comeuppance before Thomas realises all that was "scary" was just made up. Diesel even says, "Trust a silly old steamie to be scared on Halloween!" * The name of this episode is a play on the 1960s saying "Flower Power". * When the camera looks beside the boy's bed, an ERTL Percy, a Thomas and the Magic Railroad poster and the medal from the seventh series episode, Three Cheers for Thomas are visible. * A deleted shot of James passing Castle Loch without Henry passing by is used in the music video, Day and Night. * In the US version, crumpets are called English muffins, which are both very different terms for the name of the food that is made in England. * A deleted scene indicated that Sir Topham Hatt was originally going to dress up as Satan. The original small-scale version of this figure is now owned by ThomasTankMerch. * This is the final episode narrated by Daniel Vulcu in Romania and Ian MacAmhlaigh in Scotland. Goofs * The narrator says "Suddenly, Thomas felt something touch his tender", but Thomas is a tank engine. "Bunker" would have been the correct term. * When Thomas rolls under the chute, he biffs some trucks out of the way. Then, when Thomas comes out covered in flour, Diesel is in front of Thomas, not the trucks. In Other Languages Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Flour Power (magazine story) Quotes :Diesel: Woooooooooo! Thoooooomas! :Diesel: Look out! The ghost engine is after your funnel! :Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! Home Media Releases AUS * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Series 9 * My First Thomas with Diesel * Trick or Treat Tales DVD Boxsets * 3 Disc Set * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Series Nine and Series Ten Double Pack * Series Nine and The Great Discovery Double Pack US * Tales from the Tracks * Trick or Treat Tales DVD Packs * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Let's Explore with Thomas * Halloween Spooktacular and Trick or Treat Tales Double Feature * Steam Engine Stories * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set DK * The Magic Lamp (Danish DVD) NOR/SWE * Little Trains on a Day Out * Halloween - Trick or Treat FIN * The Little Locomotive Excursion CZ * Thomas the Rescuer MYS * Cheery Holiday Collection * Flour Power and Other Adventures * Magical Collection * Bold and Brave and Other Adventures NL * Thomas and the New Locomotive JPN * Big Panic Island of Sodor * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.6 * Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter GER * The Ghost Locomotive SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 7 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Series (Spanish DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 29 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 (Hong Kong DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 14 }} de:Die Geisterlok es:La Harina al Poder ja:トーマスとこむぎのちから pl:Moc Mąki ru:Сила муки Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes